With the emergence of smart homes, LED (light emitting diode) smart lighting becomes widely used in various areas. Remotely-controlled smart LED lamps may become a standard of the smart lighting for better user experience. To realize remotely-controlled smart LED lamps and/or smart LED lamp groups, it is desirable to connect a plurality of smart LED lamps with a control terminal device in a certain manner. Multiple smart LED lamps may be grouped to form a network.
Currently, transmission protocols for conventional smart LED lamps mainly include WiFi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, and private internet protocols. Often, a user scans the barcode corresponding to a smart LED lamp to connect the smart LED lamp with the control terminal device for communication between the smart LED lamp and the control terminal device. That is, the smart terminal device needs to scan a unique code (e.g., a two-dimensional barcode) corresponding to each smart LED lamp to form the network containing the smart LED lamps such that the smart LED lamps can communicate with the control terminal device.
However, the unique code corresponding to a smart LED lamp is often printed on the body of the smart LED lamp. To scan the unique code, the smart LED lamp needs to be disassembled and then scanned. The disassembling process may be a complicated operation and the network-forming efficiency of the smart LED lamps may be reduced.